rosslynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Meant to Be
Meant to Be is a song in Teen Beach Movie and is featured on the Teen Beach Movie soundtrack. The song is sung by Spencer Lee, Grace Phipps, Maia Mitchell, and Ross Lynch, with the characters Tanner, Lela, Mack, and Brady singing it in the movie (respectively). The song is sung when Mack is hanging out with Tanner and Brady is hanging out with Lela, Mack and Brady with a plan to get them to fall for the right person. Tanner and Lela however are falling for Mack and Brady. Mack and Brady sing this song to them separately to get them to fall for each other and Tanner and Lela sing this song to them to express their feelings. Lyrics Tanner: I believe we all have a soul mate The chance for a perfect duet I believe in hopeless devotion I just haven’t found her yet But in my mind I see The chick, who is meant for me She’ll be someone who is lovely Someone wonderful and true Lela: The kind of boy Who makes who makes you smile Even when you’re feeling blue Lela and Tanner: And I know, I know she’s(He's) out there Most definitely Oh yeah Not a phony, or a fake Sweeter than a chocolate shake My meant to be When it’s meant to be You go kinda crazy Meant to be You forget your own name When it’s meant to be It’s destiny callin’ And nothing ever will be the same! Oh yeah! Mack: You need a girl who’s into music To run up high on cupid’s wings! Brady: Find that boy with perfect hair Hello Hollywood ending with strings Brady and Mack: Oh, I know, I know she’s (he's) out there Can’t you see? Oh yeah! Maybe you’ve already met, the one you’ll never forget! Your meant to be! When it’s meant to be! The stars seem to glisten! Meant to be! The clouds depart When it’s meant to be! That’s destiny callin! And if you listen you’ll find your heart! Mack and Lela: Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet Could it lead to something more Tanner and Brady: What’s the deal? When the way you feel Brady and Mack: Is something you never felt before! Lela: Oh! Tanner: Gee! Brady: Um…. Mack: Plan B? All: la da da da da da la da da da da da la da da da da da da da dum la da da da da da la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la When it’s meant to be You go kinda crazy Meant to be.... You forget your own name When it’s meant to be It’s destiny callin’ And nothing ever will be the same! la da da da da da la da da da da da la da da da da da da da da dum la da da da da da da la da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da la da da da da da da la da da da da da la da da da da da da Category:Songs Category:Teen Beach Movie